


One Day

by mimimortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Supreme Setter Squad of Chaos Universe, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: It wasn’t that they did anything special that morning. If anything, it had been one of the most mundane video calls they had ever done. But Iwaizumi wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world... Well, maybe besides the three of them being all together.--Or three times they spent Valentine’s Day apart and the one time that they were all together
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	One Day

**~ 14 February 2017 / 4:30AM in Irvine, California, USA ~**

Iwaizumi woke up to his alarm clock blaring. Normally at this time, he would head to the gym for a brief workout before his morning class. However, today was not a normal day. Although this was the third Valentine’s Day since he and Oikawa got together, it was the first since they invited Suga to join the relationship. 

In the previous years, he and Oikawa would mail each other gifts and would basically celebrate for two days straight due to their distance. However, Suga had been very clear that they needed to chat while it was still Valentine’s Day for all of them. Remembering the fact Iwaizumi always woke up early, they settled for 5AM, 9AM, and 9PM in their respective time zones.

The arrangement worked fine for Iwaizumi since his alarm clock was set for a half hour before anyway. He had planned to get dressed and start making his breakfast before the two of them called. However, his boyfriends had a different idea. At 4:45AM, after Iwaizumi had just pulled on his jeans, his phone began ringing with an incoming video call. He scrambled to his backpack, pulling his laptop out to answer it.

“See, I told you if we called early, he would be shirtless,” Suga said as soon as his video turned on.

The silver-haired man was sitting on his bed in a sweatshirt slightly too big for him that Iwaizumi recognized as Oikawa’s. In his hands was a mug. His face was lit from a combination of the laptop screen and a small warm light coming from out of view.

In the second video was Oikawa, who was sitting on his couch—the natural light from the morning giving him an almost ethereal look. 

“Alright, you win Suga-chan.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He stood up from where he had been kneeling, placing his laptop on his bed. “I’m going to put on a shirt now,” he said as he walked back to his closet. 

The statement was met quickly by protest from his boyfriends.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Iwa-chan. You are supposed to give us lots of presents, and seeing you topless is definitely a gift,” Oikawa argued.

“If you think it’s unfair, we can always even the playing field.” 

Iwaizumi looked back to the screen to see Suga bring his mug to his lips. The implication of his statement was as clear as the smirk on his face.

“Suga.” Iwaizumi made sure the warning was clear in his tone. “I have to get up and make breakfast before my morning class.”

“I’m sure we could provide you with some food,” Suga said and Oikawa nearly choked on his coffee.

“As much as I would love to agree, I do not think my roommates would like to be woken up by...  _ that _ .”

Iwaizumi ignored the two of them and pulled on a shirt from his closet. Then he grabbed the laptop from his bed and made his way to the kitchen, turning on the light so that he could be seen more clearly. 

Before he pulled the ingredients to start making breakfast, he adjusted the volume down by a few notches. His boyfriends had a tendency to become a little loud. While he cooked, Oikawa and Suga made idle chit-chat about their days. 

Suga thanked them for the chocolates they had sent, noting how they had been used to bribe Akaashi into spending the evening with Bokuto somewhere that  _ wasn’t _ the apartment. 

At the mention of presents, Oikawa light-heartedly threatened that he better be receiving double the chocolates and flowers he normally would. Suga pretended to have completely forgotten. If Oikawa hadn’t been so clearly worked up, he would have noticed the clear smirk on Suga’s face indicating the lie.

“Calm down, Shittykawa. We placed the order more than a month ago. Everything will be there around one,” Iwaizumi reassured him.

“You were supposed to play along!” Suga whined. 

“It would have been me dealing with his incessant texting until he got them since you get to fall asleep after this call,” Iwaizumi explained. “So no, I wasn’t going to play along.”

They continued talking until Iwaizumi quarter to eight when Iwaizumi had to make his way to class. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He would have liked nothing more than to stay with them on the phone all day. However, his education was important and he couldn’t skip class.

While he walked, his thoughts drifted back to their call.

It wasn’t that they did anything special that morning. If anything, it had been one of the most mundane video calls they had ever done. But Iwaizumi wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world... Well, maybe besides the three of them being all together. 

He hoped one day that could be a reality.

  
  
  


**~ 14 February 2019 / 8:30PM in Tokyo, Japan ~**

Suga grabbed his laptop from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He set the device on the counter, opening a video call with his one hand while the other filled up the kettle with water. As the melodic ring filled the room, Suga pulled a mug from the cabinets. He waited, both for Oikawa to answer and for his water to boil.

“Hey, hi,” Oikawa said breathless when he answered. His hair was wet; a towel wrapped around his waist as seen through the mirror behind him. 

“Is this an okay time?” 

“Yes!” Oikawa said as he adjusted the camera. “Sorry it took long to answer. I was in the shower when I heard my phone ring with the video call, and then I had to run out and try to find my laptop to answer... I thought you were calling in a half hour?”

“Yeah, I was,” Suga started. He pulled the boiling water off the heat, pouring some in his mug over tea leaves. “But I was feeling lonely, so I thought I’d call now.”

“Where’s Iwa-chan?” 

“Napping. The national team has been giving him hell all week so he’s exhausted.”

“What about our sweet Aka-chan?”

“He is working in Hyogo this week, spending time with Kita.”

Oikawa did a vague nod and shrug. It made sense that Akaashi would be working remotely this week, and really he clearly hadn’t been thinking. 

“Well, tell me about your day,” Oikawa said.

When Suga started his story, Oikawa stood up and walked to his closet. He turned back a few times, added in a comment or gave Suga a small nod of acknowledgment. All the while, he pulled a few items out to wear.

Suga’s story got off track as Oikawa dropped the towel to the floor, giving Suga a nice view of his ass. He swallowed hard, wishing for nothing more than to be able to run his hands over Oikawa’s sun-kissed skin.

“Tooru.” The whisper went unheard.

Oikawa pulled on a plain white t-shirt. Realizing Suga stopped telling his story, Oikawa turned back—a wide grin on his face.

“Are you enjoying the view, Kou?”

“Always,” Suga flirted. “But it’s a shame if I’m the only one who gets to see.”

Oikawa's eyes widened, understanding what Suga was suggesting. Suga could only imagine the hunger in his own eyes for Oikawa to fall instantly into place on the bed. They didn’t even need to discuss what they were about to do.

Suga set down the tea that he barely drank and picked up his laptop. He carried it down the hall to the room he and Iwaizumi shared—the room that was once Oikawa’s.

Iwaizumi was lying on his stomach above the covers. Suga could tell it had been one of those moments where he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He hadn’t even bothered to turn off the lamp by their bed. 

It worked in his favor now, lighting the room enough for Oikawa to make out what was happening.

Suga took off his pants while he crossed the room to the bed. The mattress dipped when he leaned onto it, and he paused, waiting to see if Iwaizumi would stir. He didn’t. 

With the laptop still in hand, Suga crawled carefully. When he neared the top of the bed, he set down the computer in the empty space next to Iwaizumi. The light from the screen shone in Iwaizumi’s face; he hoped it might disturb him awake. 

Suga shifted back, taking a seat near the other end of the bed.

He heard Oikawa let out a slow moan, and Suga could only imagine what he was doing at that moment. His own desire grew while he waited for their other boyfriend to wake up. 

“Koushi... What are you doing?” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes before blinking them open. They widened when he registered the laptop in front of him. “Fuck——”

Oikawa was spouting out compliments in a sultry tone, mixing in a few moans and breathy ‘Iwa-chan’s. 

Iwaizumi made quick work to remove his own pants and tossed them somewhere to the floor. He shifted onto his back, his face still turned to watch Oikawa. When Iwaizumi reached down to take himself in his hand, Suga moved on the bed to straddle his thighs. 

He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and moved it away before he touched himself. “We’re going to play a little game,” Suga said. 

Oikawa’s moaning stopped and the room fell silent, waiting for Suga to direct them.

“Everything Tooru does to himself, I will do to you.”

Both of his boyfriends were quiet. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes inspected Suga as he interpreted the depth of the words and what that would mean for him. He turned his head, and Suga followed his gaze to Oikawa on the screen.

Oikawa was a mess already. His cheeks were flushed; his t-shirt bunched up to show off the muscles he had worked so hard for; and his cock out and hard—a hand gripped tightly around it.

“Koushi...” Oikawa’s voice was hesitant as if he was testing the syllables of Suga’s name.

“Ball’s in your court, Tooru... So what am I going to do to our dear Hajime tonight?”

They couldn’t all be together, but Suga could give them this. A moment to feel connected even though they were separated by oceans. 

He knew one day he would be able to give them so much more.

  
  
  


**~ 13 February 2022 / 11:40PM in San Juan, Argentina ~**

Oikawa woke up to his phone going off. Judging by how dark his room was, he assumed it was still night—which meant he was supposed to be asleep, not answering a call.

He swatted at his nightstand, eyes still closed while he searched for his phone. His hand latched on to the cord and followed it to the source of the vibrating. He yanked the phone from the cord and brought it to his face. 

His eyes opened only to shut again due to the bright screen. Oikawa squinted at his phone to read the caller, Sugawara Koushi.

Oikawa sighed and answered the video call. His face was covered in shadows, the light from the screen just barely making his features visible. When the call connected, his first instinct was to ask, “Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is fine..."

Suga was sitting at his desk in the teacher’s room of the school he worked for. It appeared to be midday from the sunlight coming in from the window behind him. He gave Oikawa a warm smile.

“Koushi, what time is it?” Oikawa realized he could check his own clock, but his eyes were already struggling to stay open. 

“It’s almost noon here, which means it is almost midnight for you.” Suga didn’t sound remorseful for having woken him up. “I just called because Hajime is coming to say hi.”

Oikawa sighed. He realized it was Valentine’s Day where they were, so Iwaizumi was probably visiting Suga at work—bringing him flowers and chocolates...

“If you called just to rub it in my face that you get to see our boyfriend every-”

“No, he’s coming to say hi to you,” Suga said with that particular smile that Oikawa knew was trouble. 

He was tired. It had been a long day. At practice he had been unable to keep any of his serves in, and Coach Blanco, realizing he was distracted, sent him home to relax. Of course, relaxing alone at home had been the last thing he wanted to do, so he had gone for a long run. He returned to eat, take a shower, and then went to bed. 

Oikawa didn’t want to think about how it was yet another year he would spend away from his boyfriends on Valentine’s Day, and he most definitely did not want to be woken up in the middle of the night to watch them be happy in the same space through his grogginess. Besides, they were planning to call in about nine hours like they had done for the past few years. 

“Kou, it’s late. Tell Iwa-chan that I love him, but I just want to go back to sleep,” Oikawa yawned. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. The camera angle of the phone worsened when he buried his head in his pillow.

“Alright, but you should tell him yourself,” Suga said. His eyes were knowing, like he was playing a game with Oikawa. 

“I obviously would if he-“

There came a knock on his apartment door, and Oikawa wondered who would think of coming around at this time of night. He briefly entertained the thought that it was one his teammates drunk, but usually they would stay out later. Midnight was too late for a casual visitor and too early for a drunk friend stumbling in.

“Aren’t you going to answer the door?” Suga asked. 

They wouldn’t have... 

Oikawa jumped out of the bed, phone still in hand as he ran to his door. He practically tripped over the discarded sweater he had thrown to the floor earlier that evening. His hands moved frantically to unbolt the door. 

He didn’t bother to check who was on the other side before opening it because he knew... Standing in the hallway of his apartment building was his other boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi looked like he had been traveling for days, and it honestly could have been the case. But upon seeing Oikawa, the exhaustion melted enough to reveal a warm, welcoming smile. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and brought their lips together. He didn’t want to think about how long it had been since he had been able to kiss either of them. They started slow and soft, kissing to say ‘hello’ and ‘it’s been awhile.’ Then Iwaizumi dragged his tongue across Oikawa’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth. He surrendered himself to Iwaizumi fully, letting the other lead him backwards into the apartment and press him against the wall to deepen the kiss.

Iwaizumi all but growled as his hands found purchase in Oikawa’s thighs and lifted him up. When he gave a small thrust of his hips, Oikawa moaned into his mouth.

“Ahem.” Suga fake coughed, still on the phone.

The two men paused, sharing a chuckle as Oikawa held out the phone so both him and Iwaizumi could be seen in the camera.

“I’m sorry, Kou. We got carried away.”

“And I would love nothing more than to watch you two right now... However, my lunch break is almost over and I have to get back to the classroom.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send you some images of Tooru after I wreck him for when you get off work,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa felt the heat rise, and he was almost embarrassed.

“Maybe a video too?” Suga suggested. “But I love you two, and happy Valentine’s Day, Tooru. I hope this year’s present is the best one yet.”

“Love you too,” the two of them said at the same time before Oikawa hung up the call. 

The moment it ended, Iwaizumi’s mouth was back on him. His tongue dragged on Oikawa’s neck before he bit down. Oikawa barely heard the thud of his phone hitting the ground; the fact it had fallen from his hand was a forgotten memory.

Their lips came crashing back together. Oikawa’s arms wrapped once again around Iwaizumi when the other pulled him away from the wall to carry to the bedroom. Any thoughts of sleep disappeared. Between the wet kisses, feverish touches, and involuntary moans, Oikawa had lost the ability to think at all. 

He was consumed by the fact that Iwaizumi was there in Argentina—in his apartment. It was the best Valentine’s Day yet, but he still couldn’t wait for the one where they would all three spend together. 

Maybe one day...

  
  
  


**~ 14 February 2025 / 5:12AM in Higashiosaka, Osaka, Japan ~**

Oikawa woke up with Suga snuggled up behind him. Iwaizumi on his side in front of him with an arm draped over him and Suga, slow, warm breaths tickling his nose. His eyes followed the sunlight warming Iwaizumi’s face. He absently counted the others’s lashes, taking note of how Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered as he dreamt.

It was early. Their alarm had yet to go off. Oikawa hadn’t necessarily wanted to disturb either of them. However, today was special. It was the first year all three of them were spending Valentine’s Day together, and Oikawa thought they should be taking advantage of as much of the day as possible.

Before he could second guess himself, Oikawa scooted his head along the pillow, closing the distance between him and Iwaizumi. Their lips touched, Oikawa pressing a light kiss at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth. Then he moved to kiss his nose, his cheek, his forehead... 

The affection was met with a giant palm in his face, pushing him away. 

“Tooru, it’s early. What are you trying to start?” Iwaizumi mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

“Do you know what day it is today?”

“It’s Friday.” Iwaizumi rolled over, his back now facing Oikawa.

The movement by the two of them awoke Suga enough for him to also complain about the hour before turning his back to Oikawa. 

“No you two don’t,” Oikawa whispered to himself.

He turned over and snuggled up behind Suga. His hand ran down Suga’s side, and when he reached the hem of Suga’s shirt, he slipped it underneath. With fingers tracing along Suga’s hip, Oikawa planted a kiss on the back of his neck. When Suga stayed still, Oikawa kissed him again. This time he bit down gently before sucking a light mark into pale skin.

A mix between a moan and a hum came from Suga, and Oikawa felt Suga’s body eagerly press further toward his own. Oikawa gripped the other’s hip, holding him steady as he ground into him. He could tell Suga was having trouble staying asleep, tiny shifts in his body asking Oikawa for more. 

Oikawa gave him more when his hand reached around and grazed Suga’s hardening cock over his boxers. 

Suga turned around and pushed Oikawa onto his back, keeping the momentum as he swung a leg over so that he was straddling Oikawa. He grabbed Oikawa’s hands and held them down above his head. Then Suga leaned in close, his lips brushing against Oikawa’s ear as he whispered, “You don’t just get to wake up and take what you want.”

Another hand wrapped around Oikawa’s wrists to replace Suga’s. The hand was slightly rougher and easily recognized as Iwaizumi’s. Suga lifted himself up enough to be captured in a kiss by the other man. 

Oikawa just laid there, watching his boyfriends make out on top of him. He was annoyed, but, damn, if it wasn’t hot watching Iwaizumi slip his tongue into Suga’s mouth... It would be fine if he could just touch them, but Iwaizumi’s grip was firm. 

“Maybe you’d like to thank the person who thought of the wonderful idea of waking up to have sex?” Oikawa suggested. His voice was confident and playful.

Suga pulled away from Iwaizumi to turn to Oikawa. His hand reached down into Oikawa’s boxers to wrap around his erection. “Are you looking for attention?”

Oikawa practically hissed at the sudden contact, but he craved more. He attempted to shifts his hips to fuck into Suga’s hand, but Suga had him pinned down by his weight. 

Eventually they let him go and the three of them turn into a mess of hands and mouths as they said good morning in their favorite ways. There were a few moments when Suga was sucking him off or Iwaizumi was slowly fucking him from behind that Oikawa remembered it was Valentine’s Day. 

He remembered that from this point on, they got to spend every Valentine’s Day together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
